


Be the one

by Muverhaw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, The Luthor name doesn't deserve Lena
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muverhaw/pseuds/Muverhaw
Summary: Kara喜欢Lena的每一个模样，Lena Luthor，L-Corp的CEO，或者是Lena Zor-El.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Be the one

无论是哪一个样子的Lena Luthor，Kara都很喜欢，站在众人目光下的CEO，帮助DEO的Lena Luthor，或者是安安静静睡在身边，在自己恶趣味的骚扰下不情不愿地睁开眼睛，迷迷糊糊地说着“早安”的Lena Zor-El。

L-Corp的总裁雷厉风行，自从Lex被送入监狱，Lena陆续收购了Luthor Corp名下大部分公司，成了纳欣诺市里头号大忙人。好吧，Kara对此是有些意见，但她是Supergirl，遇到困难总能有办法解决。  
于是即使是不得不在大都会过夜的Lena，也保留着入住顶层套房的习惯。

Lena Luthor很聪明，她是世界上最聪明的人，没有之一。Kara不止一次自豪地这么宣称，Alex只能翻着白眼只恨自己没有Super speed能快点去堵住自家妹妹的嘴。  
她帮助DEO处理过无数个或大或小的紧急事件，还是Supergirl的幕后资助人。  
Kara起初并不知道这件事，直到有一次她兴奋地拎着她们的午餐走到L-Corp的电梯间，却无意中听到隔壁电梯的股东们抱怨这个月Supergirl执行任务时造成的损失赔偿又超预算了。  
“Kara，怎么了？”Lena很容易就注意到了坐在自己身边的小记者有些烦郁的情绪。  
“为什么你从来不告诉我？”氪星人撇了撇嘴，她知道要对付公司那些顽固的高层们是件很麻烦的事，Lena偶尔会在家里抱怨到这个，“你已经很忙了，还要为这些事情烦心。”  
“噢……”Lena看着她嘟嘟囔囔，无奈地摇头，“honey，你是在拯救世界，那是你的任务。”她随手把一小块巧克力塞进了Kara嘴里，上次在布鲁塞尔的时候顺手买的，Lena自己并不爱好这种过甜的东西，但氪星人意外地很喜欢，“我的任务是帮助人们，帮助Supergirl拯救世界，不让你有后顾之忧也是其中之一。”  
“下次我会注意的。”  
当然她不会的。  
Lena也知道她不会的。  
Supergirl看着在战斗中被炸毁得彻彻底底的码头，心里闪过一丝如果是自己记者的那点薪水不知道得赔到何年何月去的奇怪念头。

Lena Zor-El.  
Lena Zor-El是Kara最喜欢的模样，比如她早上没有完全清醒的时候，会抱着枕头(有时候会是Kara的手臂)并用脸在上面轻蹭，然后睁开眼睛，发出几声意味不明的哼唧声。  
还有比如她躺在自己身下，湿漉漉的眼睛里满是欲望，她的大腿勾住自己的腰，被过多的快感刺激得语无伦次，只能一遍又一遍地叫着自己的名字。  
“Kara…”

Super与Luthor。  
公开关系纯属是一场意外。  
谁能想到世界上最会保守秘密的两个人，最大的秘密被曝光于世竟然是因为一张简简单单发布在instagram的照片。  
那是一个满月，Kara抱着她飞在空中，柔和的月光倾洒在她们身上，Lena已经开始有些习惯飞在天上的感觉，嘴里说着的天体行星一类的话题不免有些兴奋，而Kara看着映在她眼里的月影，情不自禁地低头吻了她。  
“咔嚓。”  
无辜的摄影师只是单纯地想拍摄今晚美好的圆月，却不料被好事者在照片的黑夜中看到了红色披风的影子。  
整个社交媒体都炸开了锅，L-Corp门口被一批又一批的记者堵得水泄不通，但也正如记者们所想的，Supergirl降临在了L-Corp的顶层办公室，把他们等候已久的CEO直接抱走了。  
Kara为此焦虑了两个夜晚，她把被迫曝光的责任都揽在了自己头上，直接捏坏了DEO的指挥台。  
Lena的公寓几乎被摄像头包围，Kara没法再像之前一样自然地从阳台进入对方的家里。  
“这都是我的错，我不该脑子一热在天上那么做，我早就知道这很危险……”  
“Kara.”Lena靠在床上，出声制止了电话那头喋喋不休的人。A Super and A Luthor，这绝对是爆炸性的世纪新闻，谁会对Luthor家的小女儿是怎么跟Supergirl搞在一起的八卦不感兴趣呢？  
“那也有我的责任。”  
“不不不。”Kara狠狠地摇头，好像对方能看得见似的。她能听到Lena的心跳声，跟自己一样有些慌乱，但从声音里听不出来，Kara知道她在努力安抚自己，“我跟DEO会想出办法的，收拾我的烂摊子……我们一向都这么做。”  
“Kara.”Lena又叫了她的名字，接着沉默了一会，“也许是时候让世界知道了。”  
Kara听见她的心跳逐渐平稳了下来。

“Ms. Luthor，您是否如传言所说，已经跟Supergirl在一起了？”  
Lena站在演讲台上，台下闪光灯拼命地闪动，大概是要抓拍她的每一个微表情回去大做文章。CEO抬头望了望天空，缓缓地挪过了话筒。  
“Yes.”  
“一个Luthor！你不配！”场下听得一声怒吼，枪声随之响起。  
Lena的瞳孔瞬间放大，双手护住头退后了两步，红色的身影瞬间降落在她的身前。子弹被超级英雄紧紧握在了手中，捏了个粉碎。

“一套制服？”Lena挑起一边眉毛，看着Kara把一个并不怎么美观的机械表戴在自己手腕上。  
“那天那样的事情还会再发生的。”Kara仔细地为她扣上了表带，“这是我给Brainy提供了一些氪星技术做的，你只需要轻轻地触碰这边的开关，就会快速生成一套简单的制服，足以保护你不受那些枪支的伤害。”Kara耐心地给她解释，手表戴完了，氪星人还是紧握着她的手，“这是我最担心的事，担心有一天我爱的人会因为我身份受伤……”  
Lena伸手在她的眉峰轻抚，将她眼里的担忧尽收:“我相信我有需要的时候，我的kryptonian会准时出现的。”  
“我会的，但是我得以防万一。”

双重身份是一件很麻烦的事情，特别是当你有了女朋友，却不能用普通人的身份去跟她相处。  
Kara有时候会抱怨身为Catco小记者的自己不能光明正大地去亲吻办公室里的女朋友。  
还有穿着制服坐在高级餐厅里与Lena共餐实在是一件很别扭的事情，整个餐厅的目光都集中在了这对纳欣诺市最有名的情侣身上。Kara肢体僵硬，差点把盛着高级鱼子酱的小碗摁碎。  
“Come on, honey,我们换个地方。”  
她们最后还是坐在农场的草棚顶吃完了超大号的家庭披萨.  
“只是穿着制服坐在那感觉很傻。”Kara从来没有抱怨过自己的制服，她喜欢穿着它的感觉，尤其是看着胸口的S，这是第一次。  
Lena的食指在她胸口的S上描摹，听到她的抱怨不觉笑出声。  
“我讨厌自己不能用Kara Danvers的身份跟你在一起。”  
“Kara，这里可是威克洛郡。Kara Danvers可没法做到几十分钟之内从美国飞到爱尔兰，”Lena摸着她刚吃饱鼓鼓的肚子，“还吃完了这么大一份披萨。”  
Kara满意地哼哼了两声:“但是我很喜欢今天媒体的报道。”  
“什么报道？”  
“Lena Luthor or Lena Zor-El的那个。”  
“噢……”  
距离她们公开关系已经过去三个月了，围堵在L-Corp与公寓外面的记者已经在保镖们的驱逐下尽数散去，但还是八卦周刊对于报道Super与Luthor感情生活的兴致只增不减。Supergirl刚透露自己的真名叫Kara Zor-El，第二天就有八卦报道在猜测Lena Luthor婚后会不会改姓变成Lena Zor-El。  
“Lena Zor-El，看起来我的姓氏永远都不可能像Smith，Johnson那样容易让人忽略。”  
Kara点点头，边把她们的饭后甜点塞进嘴里。Lena想知道她是怎么能吃下那么多东西的，但显然，传统的探针无法刺破氪星人坚硬的皮肤，常用的放射成像设备也往往无法穿透她密集的肌肉组织。即使Kara愿意让她使用可以发射氪射线的透视仪，但那风险太大，Lena并不想赌上这么一把。  
“但总比让人们接受纳欣诺市的超级英雄姓Luthor简单一点。”  
“Lena，”Kara坐直了身体，表情严肃又认真，“你知道我不介意的。”  
“我知道。”Lena拍了拍她的脸，“但是Lena Zor-El明显可爱多了，不是吗？”她忍不住去想象Lillian在监狱里看到新闻时气急败坏的模样。  
“So…”  
一只雀鸟落在Kara的肩头，叽叽喳喳地唱了一会，吸引了Lena的目光，才没让氪星人此刻的紧张变成过于显眼。  
“Lena，你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
那是Kara经历过最难熬的时刻，Lena皱起眉头沉默了大概有一分钟，或是一个世纪。外界嘈杂的声音都被超级听力重新纳入耳中，她听到十几公里之外旧式火车单调的车轮声，从更遥远的地方而来。  
“我一直以为这个问题会是我先提出来的。”  
“诶？”Kara诧异地转过头，Lena狡黠地冲她眨了眨眼。  
“所以答案是Yes！”  
Kara发愣了足足半分钟，才后知后觉地欢呼出声，打横抱起边上的女人倏地飞上了高空。  
Lena搂紧了她，感觉那些在童年时未曾经历过游乐场的刺激，在结识一个会飞天的外星人一下子体验了个遍。  
“Kara，你不能就这样激动的时候就抱着我飞上天。”  
“我可以。”Kara得意洋洋，“我是Supergirl，记得吗？”  
“所以，Super-Girl，”Lena刻意拉长了唤她名字的音调，“我的戒指呢？”  
“……”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我忘记了！！！！”


End file.
